It Wasn't Meant Be
by JinxedJaguar
Summary: Ty sacrificed himself for his family, leaving Sky all alone. But he has Tyler now, and he's happy. At least he thinks he is. [Skylox, Skytato, SkyDoesMinecraft, deadlox, MunchingBrotato]
1. Chapter 1

_"Ty! Please don't leave!" Adam begged. He grabbed Ty's arm. Ty gave Adam a sad smile. _

_"Sky... you know I have to do this. The squids got my family. I'll do anything to save them. Even if it costs me my life," Ty said. _

_"But what about me? What about us? You can't just leave after 5 years!" Adam insisted. _

_Ty sighed. "I love you, and I know that you love me back. But what do you want? One life for three or three lives for none? They're innocent people, Adam!"_

_"__But so are you!" Adam insisted._

_"__But don't you know how to count? Three is more than one, Adam!" Ty shouted, his tone becoming harsher. _

_Adam sighed. "I just don't want to lose you…" he muttered._

_"__I know. I'll miss you too. But I need to go now, before it's too late," Ty said, his voice now soft. He gave Adam one last kiss and dove into the water._

Adam's POV:

I haven't seen Ty since he left. He's been gone for a year and a half. Every day, I thought about him. Nothing has ever been the same without him. I just can't get him off my mind.

But now I have Tyler. Tyler Christie: a skinny boy, two years younger than me, has big hipster glasses, usually wears plaid or hoodies, and acts like a little kid. He's adorable, but he's not Ty. He doesn't have black and green headphones, or hair that covers his left eye, or a simple white t-shirt. Tyler doesn't have a personality that is easy to understand.

Tyler is basically the Iliad. Hard to understand, complicated, and too indirect. He never tells how he truly feels and that annoyed me – even if I knew it was because he doesn't want a negative reaction.

But it's not like I'd ever tell Tyler who Ty is.

"Tyler? Are you home?" I asked. I headed into the kitchen with groceries in my hands. "Tyler, where are you?" I called out. I heard a quiet response from upstairs. I dropped the groceries on the counter and ran upstairs.

"Tyler?" I asked, walking into our bedroom. Tyler was sat crossed-legged on the bed with his guitar in his lap. He smiled at me.

"Hi," he said. One glance at his eyes and I could tell that he was keeping something from me.

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" I said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"It's nothing. Probably doesn't matter," Tyler mumbled. He looked away from me and started turning his guitar. But the guitar wasn't out of tune.

"If it's nothing, then why don't you tell me?" I asked. I gently put my hand under his chin and moved his face towards mine. "It really seems to be bothering you." He sighed.

"I was in the basement and found some of your old stuff," he said. _Oh no. I hope this __doesn't __go where I think this is going… _"There were a ton of pictures of you and someone else with long hair. Who is he?" I realized he had a photo of me and Ty kissing in front of him.

"That's no one," I said, a bit too quick.

"It doesn't look like it," he said.

"Fine! He used to be my boyfriend. His name was Ty. We were dating for 5 years, but then he sacrificed himself to the squids for his family. I've moved on, though. Now I have you," I said. He smiled.

"I love you, Adam. I hope you know that," Tyler finally replied. I was happy that he didn't over react although I expected him to. That was another thing about Tyler: he understood my situation. He understood why I never told him, he would always forgive anyone.

There was a quick rapping on the door that woke me from my sleep. I swiftly untangled myself from Tyler and ran downstairs to get the door. Behind the door was Ty.

He hadn't changed much. His hair was longer, but everything else was nearly the same: his simple outfit, his red eyes…

"Ty?" I asked. I thought he was dead, gone for good.

"Hey, Sky," he said. He was real. My Ty was alive. I immediately hugged him.

"My god, Ty! I thought you were dead! I've missed you so much!" I almost yelled. I pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"I've missed you too. They never killed me. They kept me as a slave," Ty explained.

"I'm glad you never were killed," I said. And then I did something I thought I would never do again. I kissed him.


	2. Part Two: Tyler's POV

I woke up in the morning and Sky wasn't there. There was a faint smell of coffee, so I silently rushed downstairs and into the kitchen.

There was Adam and the person from his photos, Ty. _But I thought Adam said Ty was dead!_ He never said that Ty was dead, just with the squids. Adam and Ty were drinking coffee and talking. There was a look in Adam's face that I had never seen before. And that look was pure happiness – he was having a good time.

My eyes stung. My chest ached. I stayed quiet as I ran back upstairs. When I got back into the bedroom, I pulled out a backpack and packed some stuff in it. I needed to leave ASAP. It was impossible trying to stop the tears from flowing.

I couldn't help but think that I wasn't good enough. I couldn't make him happy enough. I wasn't what he wanted, I wasn't enough. All the times I cheered him up when he was down, I had never truly made him happy. All he wanted was Ty, and Ty wasn't me.

Then the door opened. I saw Sky and Ty there. Sky had the hugest smile on his face, but it slightly faltered when he saw me. Ty was behind him with an unreadable expression.

"Tyler! What's wrong?" Adam shouted, rushing to my side. Ty rolled his eyes and poked Adam. "Oh, yeah… But say the word, Tyler, and I won't. If you don't want me to get back together with Ty, then I won't," he said. Ty gave a hesitant smile and nodded. I gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks for the consideration, but no. I know you're lying. You don't mean it. I can tell that you're really excited about Ty being back," I said. My heart felt like it was torn apart and plunged into bleach. Adam smiled and so did Ty.

"And why are you packing? What for?" Adam asked. I looked down and focused on filling my backpack as tears threatened my eyes again.

"I need to go," I mumbled.

"You decide to leave after a year? Not to mention the moment I come along? He still needs you – he's your friend," Ty said. That was the first time I heard his voice. The next thing I knew, I was comparing myself to him.

Ty's voice was smoother and lower than mine. His hair looked much cooler than mine. His clothes weren't and eyesore. His eyes weren't the ugliest shade of blue that existed. He didn't have bushy eyebrows or huge glasses. You couldn't see his lack of sleep on his face. You couldn't see braces poking out of his mouth. You couldn't see never-fading scars on his un-sleeved arms.

"No he doesn't. No one has ever needed me and no one ever will. Besides, he wouldn't want an ugly thing like me just sitting around, right?" I answered, making sure only Ty could hear.

"Don't think of yourself like that! I mean, we Tylers have to stick together!" Ty joked. That only made it worse.

"Bye," I said. I finished packing and ran out of the house. I didn't stop for a long time and no one tried to stop me either. I finally stopped when I was in front of a forest. Suddenly, I collapsed into tears.

_It's no wonder that he liked Ty so much more. He's everything I'm not. Not just physically, but characteristically too. He was willing to give up his life for his family. I could never do that. I'm a coward. I'm terrified of death. I would honestly run away from that, no matter who it was for._

But that's too ironic, saying I'm afraid of death, considering the countless attempts on my life. There were only three cuts, but every attempt I would get closer. I would just deepen the scars that were already there.

Each one represented a day I went without Adam catching me. That makes me even more pathetic. I can't keep secrets – at least, I'm bad at it.

He day he found out, he wouldn't stop saying sorry. He kept saying that he was sorry for not being good enough and for not noticing. Look how the tables have turned. I knew it wasn't Adam's fault. I could virtually forgive anyone. Anyone but me.

But in the end, I'm nothing but school glue that's keeping together broken vase. Eventually, that vase falls apart again and needs to be put back together with something stronger. School glue is temporary for bigger stuff, inefficient. You only use school glue until you grow out of it.

I only needed to be there for Adam until his soul mate returned. I only could fix his broken heart halfway. I only _just_ reached expectations.

And to think, Ty and I have the same name.


End file.
